Elemental Relationship
by favegames and animes01
Summary: An aftermath of their quest, Isaac fell for Mia during and after their quest and he's going to make a move with a help of a book. Contains: Windshipping and Flameshipping too
1. Chapter 1: The book

Golden Sun: Elemental Relationship

Category needed: Mudshipping

Category sides: Windshipping, Flameshipping

* * *

Chapter 1: The Book

The quest of the elemental stars is over, Ivan, and Mia decided to live at New Vale but Piers went home for Lemuria but he sometimes visit. Isaac, however, lay at his bed looking at the ceiling, something is bothering him. He's happy for the peace of Weyard but something is still bothering him. He don't know what it is, he got up at his bed and looked at the window. He saw Ivan, Garet, Sheba, Jenna and Mia outside his house. Mia seemed to be annoyed by Garet's dance then they yelled.

"Catch me if you can Mia!" Garet said he's holding her staff up high.

"Give me back my staff Garet!" Mia yelled, she's not wearing her cloak but instead her robes.

"Get it if you want this staff." Garet said raising the staff when Mia tried to reach it.

Isaac, however watched the chase, he looked at the trying Mia reaching to get her beloved staff. _Mia,_ Isaac's crush towards Mia grew and grew when they first met until now then he looked at them again. Garet seemed to be frozen by ice and Mia retrieved her staff.

"I told you not to mess with me." Mia said smiling.

Isaac saw Garet's jaws shiver and Ivan, Sheba and Jenna laughed. He looked at Mia's smile, so tender but yet arrogant so he smiled then the top of his bed is his bookshelf. A book fell at his head which made him fall out of bed.

"Ouch!" he yelled scratching his head the book that over him at his side. He looked at it, it was like a thousand years old. "I never had this book before." He said examining it. " Maybe mum knows." then he took the steps down. His mom, Dora is cooking lunch.

"Mum, what is this book?" Isaac asked showing it to his mother.

"Oh, that's your father's, he says it helped him win my heart." Dora said. "Could you prepare the table dear, we're seven."

"Alright," Isaac said putting down the book at the couch beside him and get seven plates and prepare them. "Wait a minute, dad's on work right, we're just three with Ivan staying with us why am I placing seven?" He asked placing the plates.

"Well, Sheba, Jenna, Garet and Mia are going to eat with us." Dora answered.

"What?" Isaac said as he put down the bowl of rice in the center.

"Yes, Garet and Jenna are there outside, I invited them." Dora said.

"What about Sheba and Mia?" Isaac asked.

"I invite them also, are you being rude?" she asked.

"No, of course not, I'm really happy about it really." Isaac said.

"Can you show me that book?" Dora asked when she placed the variant.

Isaac get the book and read it first. "_Elemental Relationships_" he said once he gave the book. Dora flipped the pages and a smile came from her lips.

"This book is rightfully yours, your father is looking everywhere for it to give it to you." Dora said then the door opened revealing Ivan, Sheba, Garet, Jenna and Mia all laughing and sharing smiles, Isaac and Mia looked at them and turned to each other. "Anyway, you're father will tell you once he saw that book to read every inch so read it."

"Tonight, I'll read it." Isaac said shaking the book and threw it at the sofa.

After they ate, they had fun, Isaac hid the book inside his pocket. Jenna and Sheba gossiped while Mia and Isaac helped Dora at cleaning. Garet went home because his grandfather, the mayor want him to help and Garet asked Ivan also. Night came and Kyle and Ivan returned home tired of helping New Vale so they sat. Kyle meanwhile, fell asleep.

"What's the matter Ivan?" Isaac asked.

"Tired, I'll carry loads of cement and Garet is different once you're not around and the mayor." Ivan said looking tired. "Anyway, tomorrow I'm safe because you're there always."

"Yeah," Isaac said "You're right."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Earth

Golden Sun: Elemental Relationship

Category needed: Mudshipping

Category sides: Windshipping, Flameshipping

Chapter 2: Flame and Earth

Isaac red the book later that night, it started with friendship. He saw the picture of earth and fire together at the side and he red it.

Earth and Fire

(Venus and Mars)

Friendship

_Earth and fire has a strong relationship. They are hard and full of destruction when it comes to nature. They have the same attitude when it comes to adepts. Sometimes they argue and sometimes not. Mars Adept is so melancholy while Venus Adept is very much of a serious attitude but they seemed well at all times. They might be best of friends when they met, According to the founders of the elements. Mars and Venus are the closest but they hate destruction so they battled. When a male Venus Adept and male Mars Adept, they are the best of friends when a group of different adepts are compared. Friendship with a Mars Adept is very scary and troublesome especially with Venus but they are the best of friends still._

Isaac was lying at his bed. He smiled when he and Garet do teamwork and true, he's Garet's pal and Garet is his pal, their the best of friends then he saw the love between Earth and Flame, he decided to skip it and turned to Flame to Flame love for the matchmaking of Jenna and Garet.

Fire and Fire

(Mars and Mars)

Love

_Fire to fire or each elemental love is very powerful flame when it comes to children. Similar elements like Fire to fire is sure that their offspring is Mars. The attitude of the offspring is very much similar to the parents. Their love is burning and fire and fire is going to be strong flame._

_ How to know if they're inlove:_

_If their element is burning towards it target._

_If they're gone too furious._

_If they're more troublesome._

_The Psynergy is overpowered._

Isaac smiled furiously and looked at Garet's house through the window and turned to Jenna's house. Ivan woke up sleepily at his eyes and Isaac quickly lay at the bed pretending to sleep.

Morning came and Isaac woke up early going to help restoring New Vale, his book inside his pocket. He began to saw some wood to build Ivan's house in the windy weather. He watched Garet work and Jenna also, Ivan on the other hand, collect some hay for the roof nervously looking at Garet. He turned to Mia, she's shredding the wood that already been cut out. He looked at her beauty, even if she's sweating she grew more beautiful at his eyes then he turned to his work and looked at Garet who's Psynergy is overpowered once Jenna's around. He's gone way furious and troublesome because he messes Jenna's work all the time. Isaac is finished sawing the wood and placed at the extra wood near Mia then he and the other adepts fixed Ivan's home which Ivan said Sheba will live there with him but because Dora is so nice she let Mia lived at their house for the villagers not to go tired. She said to Isaac to share a room with Mia. Isaac agreed this nervously but half excited Mia is his new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3: Isaac's secret REVEALED!

This chapter is mudship event only :)

I don't own anything!

* * *

Elemental Relationship: Isaac's secret revealed!

Isaac was asked to help Ivan and Garet with a new house, "Isaac, is everything set for your task?" Dora asked looking at Isaac's backpack.

"Yeah mom, all set up tell dad I'll be going with Garet and Ivan now." Isaac said getting his pack and marched to the door. He looked at Mia who's sleeping at one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"She's reading all night for a book that I wrote." Dora said with a giggle. "I never knew she would read my books."

Isaac smiled awkwardly, "Yeah right, the last time I read your book I was flushed and unable to imagine it." He thought. "Anyway, I'll be going now." He rapidly said.

While doing the house, Isaac saw Garet's and Ivan's face turned red when Jenna and Sheba decided to help the new house, he smiled a little bit and reached for his pocket and get the book and the pen but only the pen he obtained.

"Oh no, I left it at my bed!" He thought and he decided to remember the details of the book.

Meanwhile, Mia woke up and went up to Isaac's room and decided to lay at his bed to continue her sleep. Once she lay she felt a hard thing at his pillow it was the book Isaac was reading.

"Elemental Relationship…" she read it slowly and she saw a piece of paper between pages, she opened it and shocked, _Fire and Fire relationship, "Love" _she also saw Jenna's and Garet's name on the paper and she felt like she was annoyed but yet almost burst out laughing.

"That's why he felt weird," she thought with a grin at her face. "He's a matchmaker."

That evening, Isaac returned home, unbarely to walk. She fell at the couch and rest, she saw Mia reading a book so calmly flipping the pages.

"What are you reading?" Isaac asked.

"Your book," Mia asked calmly.

Isaac's eyes widened and quickly get the book but Mia is fast so she dodge it.  
"You never told me you're a matchmaker." She said suspiciously making Isaac walked backward.

Isaac's cheeks were burning but Mia didn't notice. " Um.. I…I" Isaac said, his voice were shivering.

"Why didn't you let me join? I want to matchmake Ivan and Sheba!" Mia said.

Isaac smiled awkwardly but still he's blushing he didn't let Mia knew because he wants to matchmake him and her but he's scared of making the wrong move.

"Alright, you'll help me match make them!" Isaac said trying to sound cool. "But in one condition."

"One condition?" Mia repeated. "What is it?" but Isaac walked away with Mia leaving the book with her. "Hey!" Mia shouted. "What's the condition."

Isaac just waved his hand, "It's a secret."

* * *

What do you think? Nice huh… Review!


	4. Chapter 4:Fire to fire matchmake

Sorry about the later chapter, I was getting busy at exams but it's close to sembreak! Enjoy!

I don't own Golden Sun

* * *

Golden Sun Chapter 4: Fire and Fire matchmake

"Which part you don't get it?" Isaac asked scratching his head.

"I thought you were a matchmaker so why didn't I saw some changes between Garet and Jenna." Mia said irritably.

"Just like I said, I didn't do to matchmake I'm just reading if it's true." Isaac said blushing, "Gosh, I didn't know Mia will be so annoying as Ivan and Garet." He thought avoiding Mia's eyes.

"Boys are so annoying always…" Mia thought as she sighed. They looked at each other, silence filled the room. "So, what now, should we matchmake Jenna and Garet?" Isaac broke the silence.

Mia just smiled and nodded, Isaac went to the door but Mia hold tight of his scarf.

"What?" Isaac asked irritably while he slightly blushed.

"Just promise me one thing." Mia said bowing her head. Isaac got curious so he stared at the sad-looking Mercury Adept. "If we matchmake Jenna and Garet… I want to matchmake… Ivan and Sheba please Isaac?" she said quickly beaming at him. Isaac just blushed at her gaze but he burst out laughing.

"Whatever you want Mia." He said and he brushed Mia's light blue hair. Mia blushed while she looked at Isaac's laughing matter.

"So where do you think they are?" Mia asked looking sideways.

"I dunno," Isaac said and he saw Ivan eating his sandwich beside a group of squared hay. "Ivn, do you see Jenna or Garet somewhere?"

"Yeah, together actually they have been called to guard Sol Sanctum for some reason." Ivan answered.

"Thanks!" Isaac said and he and Mia went straight to Sol Sanctum.

They hid at the nearby bush of Sol Sanctum and there they saw the two Mars Adept eating, Mia readies a pen and paper, she looked at Isaac wanting an idea.

"First, if their element is burning towards its target." He whispered while Garet and Jenna started to annoy each other. "Second, if they're too furious, troublesome and" he whispered while Mia just stared. "Psynergy overpowered." He said when Jenna used a powerful Fume at Garet.

"Mia, wrote down that Jenna's power overpowered."

"How do you what's written in the book?" Mia whispered looking at Fire file.

"Let's just say, I've read about Fire and how to matchmake it." Isaac said getting a branch of the bush and throw it to the Sanctum.

"What are you doing or we'll got caught?" Mia whispered.

"Just look," Isaac whispered and held Mia's hand and used cloak ball.

"They'll just see us easily." Mia whispered, thinking that adepts can see psynergy.

"No they don't." Isaac grinned.

"How do you say that?" Mia whispered.

"Let's say I tricked the cloak out." Isaac said. "Now walk back slowly and silence." He whispered going backward with Mia. Mia felt warmness at her hand and started to follow Isaac's command. "Once they found out at the bushes I left a little bucket of water when they start finding the source the bucket will splash them inside the bush and it's up to them if matchmaking is worth it."

Once Isaac is finish explaining the Mars Adept got wet and laughed at each other.

"Looks like someone got to prank us in a humorous way." Garet said

"Shut up, my clothes are terrible!" Jenna yelled.

"Hey don't be guilty, I'm too!" Garet yelled.

"Isaac, where's the advantage of what you're doing?" Mia asked while she looked at Isaac's smile

"We did it Mia, we did it we matchmake them when they are melancholy to each other it's mission complete!" he whispered. "C'mon and let's leave them." And they left still clutching both they're hands.

* * *

Sorry it's only one to one chapter. Review please


	5. Chapter 5: Earth and water

The most willing event of this story for those **Mudshippers!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Earth and Water relationship

That night, Isaac decided if Mia slept at his bed and him on the floor, he waited until Mia fell asleep. "Is she asleep?" he whispered when his Djinn, Flint came for his pocket. "She's asleep heavenly and I will too." Flint whispered and slept at Isaac's pocket. He reached the book silently and asked his djinns to sleep at his pillow. And go out to the house silently.

He climbed the roof and began to read the book where Water and Earth relationship is.

_Water and Earth_

_Love_

_In the elements of nature, Earth is destruction and Water is calm so they might be opposite but they are the powerful elements because Water can pass Earth or a rock when it is bigger but to Adepts they are so secure about their feelings and they're the sweetest matches of all elements—_

Isaac quickly closed the book, his face is burning and imagined the elements and continue to read the book but this time it how to know.

_How to know if they're inlove:_

_If they're melancholy towards other elements but not to each other._

_Sometimes they got annoyed to each other_

_They think of any funny facts, ideas, etc._

_They hid their feeling towards each other. (they're trying to be cool, calm and relax)_

He flipped the pages to Friendship.

_Water and Earth_

_Friendship_

_In friendship they might be the best of friends when same gender but when on opposite gender they're friendship will be extraordinary let just say, the best of friends EVER._

He returned to his house and saw Mia sleeping soundly he blushed and started to get some sleep but he's getting a hard time to doing it.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I hope you like it, Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Tips of Matchmaking

Guys I'm very sorry about this late chapters it's that I'm very busy and then I forgot these including password and I haven't even seen e-mails because they're so many in yahoo but now everything will be okay, I'm really sorry!

I don't own Golden Sun.

* * *

Chapter 6: Tips of Matchmaking

"Bang, bang, bang!" Isaac's hammer pounding at the wall of the new house. His face is sweating because of sun's rays. He focused on his almost finish house, he's the only one fixing the house since everyone is at another one.  
"Isaac!" shouted a girl behind Isaac, Isaac looked at the panting Mercury healer looking at his eyes.  
"What do you want Mia?" Isaac said while he's attaching a glass for a window. "You promise to help me matchmake Ivan and Sheba." she said angrily. Isaac just sighed, "I don't have time to help you." he said coolly banging some more of the walls. his thoughts are obviously full of work, he needs to finish this house, needs to get some lumber, etc. "I have too many work in my sleeve." He saw Mia's sad look and he took the book at his pocket, there's a paper attached to it. "How about you check Garet and Jenna then you can matchmake Ivan with Sheba?" he said.  
"So you're not going to help me?" Mia asked surprised.  
"I'm just asking you a favor of checking my matchmaking, you should first start to arrange the plan to matchmake your couple since it was your idea of Ivan and Sheba being together in the first place." he said still coolly getting some hay and go up. He looked down at Mia. "I'll help you in a different day." then he continued to work.

Mia walked angrily at their house, went to Isaac's room and flopped at his bed, forgetting about Isaac's favor for the Mars couple. "That Isaac, he's the one who started our Matchmaking business and he's not going to help me since it's his ideas on the first place." she thought then she decided to browse at the book and saw the paper attached to it. She was surprised at what is written on it.

_ Dear Mia,_  
_ Here's some tips of matchmaking since this week I'm going to be busy and unable to help you. Don't you flopped down and do nothing since yo're the one who wants to join me at matchmaking. Anyway, here's the tips from my dad:_

_ and Observe_  
_2. Plan the initial (don't be obvious at your actions)_  
_3. Plan the results_  
_4. Check if you're successful._

_Good luck Mia, these tips came from my dad so don't say that I'm an expert on it and please don't ask since you're on your own at this ShebaIvan thing._  
_ Isaac_

Mia looked at the book confusing then at the window seeing Isaac fixing the roof. "What are you telling to me Isaac? I don't understand." she thought then noticed below that Ivan and Sheba are making little whirlwinds while playing with their djinns.  
"...and besides, you're so mean Isaac putting all things on me since I help you at matchmaking Garet and Jenna." she muttered browsing the book. She noticed the Earth and Water (friends) and doing light reading to it to see if her friendship with Isaac is okay, She ignore the love part and finally she saw it, The wind and wind reference. Her eyes widened with joy as she happily read it.

* * *

Please Review! I'm very sorry again TT _TT


	7. Chapter 7: Wind and Wind

Chapter 7: Wind and Wind

It's Windshipping facts today and it's Mia's turn to matchmake alone... where's Isaac?

* * *

Mia read the friendship part first. Her face is filled with excitement and mischief and confidence that she will be a successful matchmaker like her Venus Adept friend.

_Wind and Wind_  
_(Jupiter)_  
_Friendship_

_The wind is very relaxing and refreshing and when you're friends with these kinds of adepts you can feel the wind. It's very nice to be befriended with Jupiter Adepts. They're sweet, friendly and helpful. They can keep secrets well and you can't lie to them because they Mind Read as their unique power. They are often bullied because of their attitude but they're powerful because their element is everywhere. This is the same if two jupiter adepts are friends._

Mia remembered Ivan is very friendly and he's the youngest member of the team if not including Felix's team, he's very friendly and people say he's very cute. Garet often bully him by teasing which is correct at the book. Maybe, in Mia's opinions, those are the hints of Jupiter and Mars friendship.

"All of what it says here are true." Mia muttered looking at the book. She got up, the book in her hand went to Isaac's desk, get a pen and paper and began to take notes. She continued to read.

_Wind and Wind_  
_(Jupiter)_  
_Love_  
_The Jupiter Adepts' love for each other is quite obvious because of their attitude of being shy to each other which help matchmakers easy to matchmake them. They are quite sensetive even though they are good listeners. They're the opposite of themselves if adept's love is near._

_How to know if they're inlove:_  
_1. Can't admit one's feelings at first._  
_2. They're not listening or paying attention if the adept's love is near._  
_3. Opposite attitude_  
_4. Always blushing if talking to or about that person._

_Tip: Don't think that you plan on matchmake them if you do, it will ruin your plan._

Mia closed the book and sighed, holding the letter that Isaac wrote to her. She looked at the window again as she sat at the bed. Isaac is finish at the house and heading to forest to get lumber. She looked at the letter and realized the 'observe' word. She saw Ivan walking twisting his staff at his hand.  
"Thanks Isaac..." she muttered softly placing the book and the paper at her dress' pocket and went down to talk to Ivan and begin rule # 1.

* * *

Please Review! What will be the outcome of Mia's observation


	8. Chapter 8: Phase 1 of Windshipping pt 1

Chapter 8: Phase one of Windshipping pt. 1

Mia's tactics on her matchmaking... Here's Chapter 8!

* * *

"I'll show Isaac, I can handle matchmaking on my own." Mia thought as she went down. Dora found her running while washing the dishes.  
"Mia dear, where are you going?" Dora asked.

Mia stopped for a while and smiled. "Just a little walk." she lied, she wants to talk to the two Jupiter adepts in their team to know if it's right to matchmake them.

"Alright, don't be late for dinner okay?" Dora said as smiled and Mia smiled back with a nod. "Bye Mrs. Dora! she said then twisted the knob to get out. Once she's out, she felt the wind blew which reminded her the power of Jupiter Adepts and she saw Garet's older sister Kay shipping some food at their new little farm.  
"Hmm..." she thought. "The wind is a jupiter adept's power and shipping is collecting so..." she thought then she noticed Ivan going away from her. She ran to him waving her hand.

"IVAN!"

The young male Jupiter Adept turned and saw his Mercury Adept friend running. He stopped to wait for Mia, his staff still spinning at his hand. "What's wrong Mia?" Ivan asked looking up at the panting healer.

"Can we have a friendly chat for a sec?" Mia asked smiling not trying to think of a plan. Ivan looked at her suspiciously and Mia sweatdropped smiling awkwardly.  
"Sure Mia," Ivan said smiling. Mia sighed in relief. "Why are you doing outside here by the way, Isaac said you're taking a rest." he asked looking curious.  
Mia looked at Ivan confused. "What're you talking about Ivan? I didn't tell that to Isaac, I was just hungry and had a snack then I decided to take a walk at New Vale." she lied acting that it's true at the look of her face and started to walk with Ivan to continue their conversation.

"Oh, maybe Isaac just guessed." Ivan said. "So what do you want to talk about Mia?" he asked curiously.

"I just want to clarrify things that's all." Mia said coolly looking at the Jupiter Adept below her.  
"About what?" Ivan asked.

"About the last 3 weeks you told us that you have a little crush on-" Mia said coolly then her sentence broke off when Ivan smack her in the head with his staff.

"Don't say that outloud!" Ivan yelled blushing looking at the ground.

Mia looked at him and realized something on his face, a shade of slight pink on his face appeared. "Is he blushing?" she thought. "Is that one of the things said in the book?" she thought then looked at the blushing Jupiter Adept.  
"Just shut up!" Ivan yelled still blushing. He cast a mean look at Mia who looks sorry for him.  
"Look Ivan, I didn't mean to offend you or anything..." Mia said looking a bit worried. "I'm just clarrifying."  
Ivan looked at the healer wiping the tears in his eyes. " That's okay." Ivan said smiling. " and just as I said last 3 weeks." he said then he ran away.

* * *

*Flashback*

"If this is the end for all of us, I'm happy to meet you guys, our adventure starts at Vale and here in Mars Lighthouse." Isaac said getting his position with Garet, Ivan and Mia on the left while the other four at the right.

"Look at the three-headed monster guys..." Garet said as he looked at the dragon with amazement.  
"...and once we are done with this monster, we can live a happy life hopefully..." Mia said and the boys nodded.

Ivan looked down, his face is covered with his bangs, he held his staff tightly and a slightly shade of pink in his face. Isaac looked at his young comrade. "What's wrong Ivan?" he asked and Garet and Mia looked at the 15 year-old.

"Nothing, it's just..." Ivan said looking at Sheba's direction fighting the three-headed dragon since the dragon attacked Felix's troupe first. The three teenagers looked at Sheba. "What if we didn't defeat this dragon, we did have this only chance, if we lose we'll be eaten alive and haven't got a chance to-" Ivan said then she blushed crimson red. "-tell Sheba my feelings."

"Ivan, don't you think things right now, just believe we can finish this." Isaac said preparing his sword and joined the fight.

"We're in a fight, deal with your problems when it's over." Garet yelled and joined his leader and attack the beast.

"Let's finish this together Ivan, I know with all of us help fight this dragon, you can have all the time to confess afterwards." Mia smiled and began using ply and attack at the same time.

Ivan nodded, his face is now normal and began to help them fight. "You're right, let's finish this to the end."

*End Flashback*

* * *

Chapter 8 done... Part 2 will arrive shortly I promise... really promise... anyway please review!


	9. Chapter 8:Phase 1 of Windshipping pt2

Chapter 9: Phase 1 of Windshipping pt. 2  
So here's part 2 of Mia's plan of matchmaking... Enjoy ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun

* * *

_"If this is the end for all of us, I'm happy to meet you guys, our adventure starts at Vale and here in Mars Lighthouse." Isaac said getting his position with Garet, Ivan and Mia on the left while the other four at the right._

_"Look at the three-headed monster guys..." Garet said as he looked at the dragon with amazement._

_"...and once we are done with this monster, we can live a happy life hopefully..." Mia said and the boys nodded. _

_Ivan looked down, his face is covered with his bangs, he held his staff tightly and a slightly shade of pink in his face. Isaac looked at his young comrade. "What's wrong Ivan?" he asked and Garet and Mia looked at the 15 year-old. _

_"Nothing, it's just..." Ivan said looking at Sheba's direction fighting the three-headed dragon since the dragon attacked Felix's troupe first. The three teenagers looked at Sheba. "What if we didn't defeat this dragon, we did have this only chance, if we lose we'll be eaten alive and haven't got a chance to-" Ivan said then she blushed crimson red. "-tell Sheba my feelings."_

_"Ivan, don't you think things right now, just believe we can finish this." Isaac said preparing his sword and joined the fight._

_"We're in a fight, deal with your problems when it's over." Garet yelled and joined his leader and attack the beast._

_"Let's finish this together Ivan, I know with all of us help fight this dragon, you can have all the time to confess afterwards." Mia smiled and began using ply and attack at the same time._  
_Ivan nodded, his face is now normal and began to help them fight. "You're right, let's finish this to the end."_

* * *

Mia just stared at the direction where Ivan ran. Her heart beat raising and guilt entered her person. She just stared there, her hand raised slightly and her eyes widened with surprised and just yet, the red spiky haired and reddish brown haired teenagers went to the light-blue haired healer looking at nothing. The two Mars Adept stared at the direction Mia is looking and they got confused. Jenna waved a hand in front of Mia's face getting her attention.

"BOOM!" came Garet's hand clapped which really got the healer's attention. Mia looked at the Mars Adept surprisingly, her light blue eyes stared at Garet. "What are you staring at?" came Garet's voice of mischief.

"Nothing...just staring over nothing." Mia said as she shrugged, she don't want Ivan to be teased again by Garet.

"But we saw you staring like a statue in this direction?" Jenna asked pointing at the direction.

"Something caught my eye that's all." Mia lied not doing eye contact to the Mars Adept which made the Mars Adepts looked furiously at the healer which made Mia uncomfortable and sweatdropped.  
"Anyway, someone made a little prank on us yesterday Mia do you know, I wonder who did that to us?" Garet said taking over a new topic.

"You don't say..." Mia muttered which the two red haired teens didn't hear.

"Yeah," Jenna agreed. "it made us really mad, If I find out who do that to us I kill them and thank them."

Mia surprised. "What?" she yelled. "Why would she be mad and happy for that prank?" she thought slouching then she stood up straight. "Why thank them?" she asked.  
"We finally got together, it's like someone matchmake us or something becuase I can tell the sound coming from the bush that has a bucket of water going to fall on our heads." Jenna said as she hugged Garet from his back.

"Really-I mean I'm happy for you." Mia smiled awkwardly pretending to be happy for them but the truth is she felt surprised that Isaac's plain matchmaking plan actually works. "Anyway, I'm going to look for Sheba now, bye guys and...uhh,..congratulations!" she said as she waved leaving the couple.

Mia looked everywhere for Sheba as she looked around the plaza, her vision got dark and she felt two hands covered her eyes, they were small and yet her vision gains back after a few seconds. Mia saw the person she was looking for. "Sheba!" she exclaimed.

"Mia, I've got a secret to tell you..." Sheba said as she blushed a slight pink. Mia looked at her and smiled guessing it's about Ivan.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"I think I have a crush..." Sheba said turning more pinkish. Mia just waited for the sentence to finish. "...with Ivan." Sheba whispered and Mia just smiled full in relief and gladness that the couple is easy for her to matchmake becuase they like each other. "Just don't tell anyone though." Sheba snapped out from her daydreaming.  
"Ok promise." Mia nodded and smiled.

* * *

Mia ran to the room after chatting with Sheba for so many hours. Isaac writing on the paper making a novel to be exact. He realized Mia laid down on his bed and reading the Elemental Relationship book. "How's your day matchmaking?" Isaac asked smiling while writing on the paper.

Mia looked at him and put down the book on the bed and stuffed her face on the pillow for a few seconds. " I feel a little guilt and excitement."

"Really, why's that?"

"I feel too bad for Ivan that I think I made him cry but I think I'm going to be a success if I plan this right-oh, Jenna and Garet are a couple now they say by the way." she said getting up and looked at Isaac's doing.

"Really, looks like my matchmaking is quite a success then."

" Yeah so what're you doing?"

"A book about our journey saving Weyard... you see, the mayor has asked me to write it when I have a free time. "  
"And what part of the journey your writing now?" Mia asked as she got a chair and sat down infront of Isaac's desk. Isaac finished a page and get a new one, he looked at the healer patting his pencil at his head like a little child. "Help me here, give me a name of a chapter about you." he said. Mia blushed a slight of pink as she looked at her leader. Isaac put down the pencil. "I always think of 'The Guardian' but that's not very exciting to hear for a chapter." Isaac said then he looked at Mia who stared at him. "I got an idea, thanks Mia!" Isaac said as he wrote the chapter name. Mia snapped to reality and looked at Isaac's paper still a slight of pink. Isaac raised the paper so Mia can read.

"Chapter 4: The Goddess of Mercury," Isaac exclaimed in a happy tone and Mia turned red.

"What do you think that for a chapter name about me and Imil?" Mia said in a slightly high voice.

"Hey don't be mad there's two reason why I thought about that, one is you're the last nice person left in the Mercury clan and second, since you're a healer which is commonly known for Mercury adepts, a goddess is very gentle, loving, caring, beautiful and always helping people in case they needed her which that I saw them all in you."

Mia turned red as a tomato at those reasons why she is called ' The Goddess of Mercury'. "Thank you Isaac..." Mia said as gave him a smile.

* * *

What'dya think, I think this chapter has the three shippings for the story. Anyway if you like to suggest some other pairings here just put it on review.  
Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9: Phase 2 of Windshipping

Chapter 9: Phase 2 of Windshipping

Okay, here's the next chapter and the phase 2 of Mia's matchmaking plan, I really appreciate those welcome backs so thank you! Anyway...Enjoy!~~

* * *

Isaac wrote his book quietly on his desk, remembering the past of his adventure with his team. He realized his so called Goddess of Mercury lurking around the room frustrated. "What's wrong Goddess of Mercury?" he asked teasing, a mischievious smile appearing at his lips scribbling his pen as he drew the map of Weyard. The healer stopped and turned red. "I say stop calling me that!"

"Fine but if this book is publish, be ready to call you Goddess." he said jokingly as he laughed hard. Mia just stard at him so quietly as if she's confused at Isaac's sudden laughter. The Swordsman stiffened up coughing, getting a little serious as he blushed slightly. "You know, Ivan and Sheba are very easy to hook them up, you know" He said. "Well now that we know they like each other."

"Ok, give me some tips because I'm a first-timer." Mia said as she approached Isaac and sat at the other chair, Her eyes met his, she's looking quite curious and excited. Isaac looked at her confused, his head suddenly bumped his desk, his paper fell from the surface that made the maiden looked surprise when Mia asked him. "What's the matter?"

Isaac looked at Mia unbelieved. "C'mon you're ahead at matchmaking than me," he said.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you done 2 tips I gave in just one day." Isaac answered as he picked up the paper and piled them up. " and I might guess you didn't plan this thoroughly, right?" he continued to smirk while he walked going to the healer.

"You said it yourself, it was lucky-umm..." Mia said as she blushed when Isaac stared at her. Their faces are inches away, the blue meets the light ones and silence filled the room. It was a long silence...

_"What's up with Isaac today?" _Mia thought as she continued to stare the Venus adept.

_"What am I doing?"_ Isaac thought. "So, are you going to plan the matchmaking or what?" he said as he leaned back.

Mia's blush was gone and a mischievous smile appeared which Isaac had a little of the creeps. "...and are YOU going to help me to it." she said as she folded her arms looking not so like a goddess at all. Isaac looked at his pages of his book. "This girl is definitely not a Goddess with this attitude at all." he thought then sighed and looked at the healer maiden once more, "Fine, but you're going to plan how the result will be, I'll be just a helper of yours." he said.

A few hours later, Isaac and Mia hid at the forest near New Vale watched Sheba and Ivan talking right in front of Vale's entrance and this is according to Mia's plan. The two Jupiter Adepts are red as a tomato busy chatting to each other.

"Tell me again, why are we here in the deep forest all soaking wet, can we be at least be dry?" Isaac asked irritably squeezing his yellow scarf. He looked at the maiden, she's not even listening… to what Isaac is saying and to that he just sighed.

* * *

Please Review!

Windshipping is getting so close aaaaiiiiiiiieeeee! _ XD


	11. Chapter 10:The Plan

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it I'm a rather busy because of school but when I'm in free time I promise I'll work on this story…

Chapter 10: The Plan…

*A few hours ago…*

"This girl is definitely not a Goddess with this attitude at all." Isaac thought then sighed and looked at the healer maiden once more, "Fine, but you're going to plan how the result will be, I'll be just a helper of yours." he said.

"Finally, you decided to help." Mia cheered and Isaac shrugged. "Okay, we're going to tell Ivan and Sheba we're going to meet them because we need their help." Mia explained as she and Isaac sat down. Isaac placed his hand at his chin while listening. "You lure Ivan and I'll lure Sheba…"

"Okay, I can see this going but what kind of excuse?" Isaac asked. "…and plus will it be hard if they talk to themselves in private?"

"C'mon we all know Ivan's is not like that towards everyone, I 'm sure if Sheba is quiet while they're alone Ivan will start their conversation." Mia explained forgetting Isaac's first question.

"Well, you've got a point." Isaac said. Ivan sure is very friendly and hated long silence so the two matchmakers will definitely succeed. "What kind of excuse then?" he repeated his answer.

"Anything will do, try your leader orders think that might help as an excuse at this plan." Mia explained and Isaac nodded.

"What time will they and we meet?" Isaac asked.

Mia thought hard as she checked the wall clock, saying it's 3 in the afternoon. "How about 4:30 pm and we'll meet outside Vale and same goes for them but Ivan and Sheba will meet near the Psynergy stone, how about that?"

Isaac then nodded once more and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Mia asked curiously.

"Well then, it seems like you're going to change the contents of the book." Isaac said as he stood up. "Let's get to work then."

Isaac waltzed around trying to find Ivan to begin his part. He's thinking of an excuse to matchmake. "What would be a better excuse to lure Ivan outside?" Isaac caught a glimpse at the city of Vault. "That's it!" Isaac cheered then he saw Ivan walking around twirling his staff.

"Ivan!"

Ivan looked at Isaac running toward him and he stopped from what he's doing. "What's the matter Isaac?" he asked.

"Are you free from work or something?" Isaac asked nervously that he's gonna say he's busy.

"Well, not really why, need any help?" Ivan asked.

"Well, not really as help more than an accompany." Isaac said trying to sound more than a leader.

"Sure, but why not Mia or Garet?" Ivan asked curiously.

Isaac is good at quick responses so it's no big deal of showing that he's lying. "Mia said she's busy about something, she didn't say and Garet, I think is busy having dates with Jenna so I didn't bother asking him." He said as he makes 1 and 2 in his hands.

"Really, Garet and Jenna!" Ivan said bewildered. "I knew they would get along."

Isaac nodded slowly as Ivan cheered about his hunches that will always be correct. Ivan stopped and looked at his leader, "So what is this accompaniment?" Ivan asked.

" Oh right, can you accompany me at Vault, there's something I wanted to see. Isaac said. "…and if there's time can you join me going to Lunpa to associate with Donpa?" he added reminding that work so he just add it up.

"Oh sure!" Ivan agreed.

"That's great, meet me near the Psynergy stone at 4:30 sharp and better be sure to wait for me!" Isaac said with his mischievous smile that he always use when giving orders.

"Ok."

*The same time as Isaac's part*

"What should my excuse be?" Mia asked herself walking around towards Sol Sanctum. "That's it!" she said as she saw Sheba sitting at the stairs of the Sanctum.

Sheba who's been sitting playing with her Jupiter Djinns and she noticed that Mia walked towards her. "Hi Mia!" she waved her hand a little as she smiled.

"Can I ask a favor?" Mia asked as crouched a little.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you join me going to Kalay?" Mia asked.

"Sure why?" Sheba asked.

"I just remembered what Jenna said a few weeks ago about new things found there, I just want to check it out if it's true." Mia said as she smiled.

"Really, do you think it's all out because it's few weeks ago?" Sheba asked.

"That's true but I just want to buy new things and weapons." Mia said. "So you wanna come?"

"Yes, of course but how about Jenna, I bet she would love to come!" Sheba said.

Mia fell silent for a few seconds and realized about the pair who Isaac matchmade. "Jenna is busy at being lovey-dovey with Garet so I don't want to be a bother in her dreams." Mia said as she shrugged.

"Ok! Let's go then!" Sheba said.

"Uhh, wait Sheba!" Mia halted and Sheba looked behind. "I need to do something private, just meet me later at 4:30 sharp at the Psynergy stone and we can go together." Mia said and she saw Sheba opened her mouth. "Just don't ask what it is." Sheba closed her mouth and smiled awkwardly.

"Ok."

Isaac and Mia meet at the forest at 4:20 p.m. at the riverside because Isaac decided to fish while waiting.

"You're here early…" Mia said looking at the fishes in the river.

"Yeah, I decided to fish as leisure to pass the time." Isaac said.

"Really, any lu—" Mia said but got broken when she tripped the rock and bumbed Isaac at the back making the two of them fell all soaked. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Mia don't worry." Isaac and he realized that this is quite familiar. "This is familiar getting soaked up."

Mia saw Ivan arriving, she held Isaac's hand and lead themselves at the forest soaking wet. "Quick, Ivan might see us." They hid at the nearest forest when they saw Sheba arriving also and they started to chat a little to pass the time.

"Tell me again, why are we here in the deep forest all soaking wet, can we be at least be dry?" Isaac asked irritably squeezing his yellow scarf. He looked at the maiden, she's not even listening… to what Isaac is saying and to that he just sighed.

Next chapter… the last windshipping part! Please Review! Hope you enjoy it!


	12. Chapter 11: Windshipping

**Here's Chapter 11! Wow! Thanks so much for reading my story anway Enjoy!~~**

* * *

Chapter 11: Windshipping

"Sigh, she's not even listening." Isaac muttered when he looked at Mia. Isaac looked at the targeted soon to be matchmade and watched silently after he hang his scarf at his head to wet his hair because we wants to be refreshed.

* * *

The two Jupiter Adepts waited their two companions near the Psynergy Stone, the air is quiet but behind them, a group of kids payng with a dog, senior citizens enjoying the breeze and there goes Felix taking the time to pick his hundreds of weapons because he's gonna duel Garet for certain issues about his sister Jenna.

Ivan decided to sat down at the ground twirling his staff while waiting, Sheba on the other hand, stand still holding her staff tightly as she looked around for Mia. It takes a while since there was silence and Isaac and Mia is slowly getting bored. Ivan looked at his Jupiter counter-part and find it straight all of a sudden.

"Hey Sheba!" Ivan called as he stopped twirling his staff, Sheba quickly looked at Ivan with an awkward smile but blushing a slightly pink.

"Oh hi Ivan, I didn't see you there." Sheba said blushing more as she continue to look around, hoping Mia will come and get her and go to Kalay.

Ivan raised a brow while looking at the short blond girl. "Well I think you're lying." He said and Sheba quickly looked at him.

"How, you didn't use Mind Read." Sheba said quickly.

"Well, yeah…" Ivan said blushing a little pink. "It's that Master Hama taught me those things that you can easily know a person's thinking with their expression and the use of words." Ivan explained looking sideways twirling his staff at his lap. Ivan often go to Master Hama during Mondays up to Wednesday at Contigo because Ivan became one of his sister's best students.

Sheba turned around and blushed hard seeing the boy's face. "Well—umm—why can't you call Master Hama as elder sister, she IS your sister?"

Ivan blushed also seeing the young adept red. "She says well, I better call her Master Hama in classes and then I don't know I'm kinda used to calling her Master Hama than Elder Sister." He said and decided to take another topic. "So are you waiting for someone? Because I can see it in your movements. " Ivan said with his curious looks.

"Yes, I'm waiting for Mia, she says we're going to Kalay to buy things." Sheba said as she smiled going to Ivan and join him sitting.

"Same here also, Isaac asked him to accompany him at Vault a's chat for and Lunpa." Ivan said. "But where is he?" he muttered.

Sheba clasps her hand at Ivan 's when he 's going to stood making the two matchmakers smiled for joy seeing the progress. Ivan blushed red and so does Sheba.

"Let's chat for a bit while waiting." Sheba invited bowing her head blushing more. Ivan smiled and sat next to her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ivan asked.

"Well, I've got something to tell you and this timing makes all worth it." Sheba said still bowing her head. Ivan just stared at her blushing also.

The two Jupiter Adepts blushed red as a tomato as silence filled the air.

"Ivan, I-I-I li-like y-you…" Sheba stuttered and Ivan blushed hard. "…m-more a-as a friend…"

Ivan looked at Sheba and silence filled the air and once that silence began Isaac and Mia hurriedly went to the village with their jinxed cloak ball and walked together at the plaza where the two adepts who are silent.

* * *

"Hey!" began Isaac.

The Jupiter Adepts stared at the Venus and Mercury adepts in an awkward silence.

"Hey…" they both reacted.

"Man, Isaac really knew how to ruin the confession time." Ivan thought as he looked at the ground, Ivan looked at Isaac and smiled. "You took a long time to come it's already 5:20."

"Err… sorry Mia helped me at the novel so I was kind of a late schedule, anyway, we could go to Lunpa another time." Isaac said.

"Us too Sheba, it's getting late and it's almost dark, how about another time when all of us have free time." Mia smiled.

The two Jupiter Adepts nodded in satisfaction and Isaac and Mia went home leaving the two matchmade couples behind.

Mia flopped at Isaac's bed while Isaac followed and continue to write his novel. "So how do I go?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked.

"At my plan of matchmaking?" Mia said irritably.

"Well, it's good and it's fun to watch the plan has been succeed I think, now we have to wait by tomorrow if you turned a real success." Isaac said.

"I'm sure of it I'll succeed." Mia said smiling.

* * *

How's that for Mudshipping and the Windshipping? Please review! And thanks for waiting the chapters.


	13. Chapter 12: We now know

Chapter 12: We now know…

Let's start this chapter and the rest without Isaac and Mia's point of view if needed by the way, I don't own Golden Sun—anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

It's a great Wednesday morning and Ivan is at Fushiin Temple. He, Feizhi and Master Hama are having their lessons there so that Ivan and Feizhi will not take too much time to travel to Contigo. Master Hama is the one who taught Ivan Psychology if possible.  
"Today's last lesson is about giving good things to others to make them happy." Master Hama said as she is in meditating position. The students are eagerly listening because in those three only one day there's a lesson because the other two days, Monday and Tuesday is focused on meditating. "to make the person happy you must give their likes and needs and it's best."  
Feizhi raised her hand, "What do we do if we don't know and you said it's best to keep that action secret, what should we do to know it without asking?"

"You may know it if you observe, observation is the best thing to do." Hama said.-

* * *

"...and that's the lesson I've learned for three days." Ivan said sighing.  
"It looks like you got bored at your lesson Ivan..." Garet laughingly said as he swayed a piece of grain in his hand.

Ivan glances and sighed again then Jenna and Sheba's giggles are heard, "To tell you the truth, Master Hama teaches us like kids in primary and such, so I got a little bored..." Ivan said looking at Garet as he smiled.

Silence filled the air as the four adepts spend their time resting for the day and Ivan got bored again. "I really hate long silence..." he yelled so the three adepts got his attention.

Jenna pouted as she folded her arms, her one eye closed as he looked at the Jupiter Adept. "What are we going to do then, what topic should we honestly talk about-wait!" she said and the three looked at her, curious. She looked at the two Jupiter Adepts and smiled mischievously. "I've heard you're an item just like us, is that true?" Long silence came from the Jupiter adepts, blushing red as they took the distance from each other little by little. The two Mars Adepts laughed knowing their hunch is right.

"Hey Ivan," Garet called and Ivan looked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you end up in the same time and place for confession?" Garet asked.

Ivan and Sheba looked at each other surprised as if they realize something, they looked at the Mars Adepts.

"Now that you think of it, Isaac and Mia are the ones who told us those time and place." Sheba said.

"...and I realize something," Jenna began. "Isaac is getting weird as if spying on me and Garet if I'm together with Garet and Mia's reaction isn't the same squeal as she had when she is happy for someone like she used in our journey."

"Guys..." Garet said, eyes widen. "I'm pretty sure with those hints, Isaac and Mia are behind this relationship we're having."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked and the girls just stared.

"That means," he said as he stood up and pointed his finger towards the three. "Those two are our MATCHMAKERS."

* * *

What just happen? Garet is so clever! Yes, you know how this chapter is goin'. honestly, I don't even know how the ending will end, xD Anyway I hope you like it  
Please Review!


End file.
